The Four Seasons
by BELIEVER99
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup wake up, each able to control a different element; wind, earth, water, and fire. But they become lonely because nobody can see them. But when Pitch Black is rising with three of his creations, Man on the Moon sends out for the Seasons to help stop the rising threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V.

Midnight on the Winter Solstice

I remember being scared. I didn't know who or where I was. Water surrounding me. I was floating to the surface, where a thick lair of ice was. I was expecting to be stopped by it but it tore just as if it were tissue paper. I kept going though, floating into the air, the wind pushing me up. The moon was so big. I wasn't scared anymore. The moon told me I was Jack Frost. I was slowly set onto the frozen pond. I had a staff in my hands. I took it and poked a tree. Instantly, ice covered it. I ran around the pond, dragging my stick, making patterns with frost.

I then looked up. I put my arms out. All of a sudden, I was thrown into the air, the wind fling me every which way. I finally landed in a tree. There, I saw a little village. I decided to go ask for help.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Midnight on the Spring Equinox

I remember being scared. I didn't know who or where I was. There was water surrounding me. And almost as if I was being pulled, I floated to the surface. But I didn't stop once I got to the top. It seemed that the water was lifting me up. But then I realized that it was. It was pushing me into the sky, towards the moon. And when I saw the moon, I wasn't scared anymore. It told me my name. Rapunzel. The water then slowly set me down into water that was up to my waist. That was when I realized I wasn't wet at all, including the seventy feet of golden hair. I slowly raised my arm. I thin stream of water raised out of the lake. I raised my other arm. Another stream formed. I then placed my arms out in front of me and then swung them back. The water parted. I walked up onto the bank, my hair dragging behind me like a long veil.

I looked back at the moon. It sent its light onto a wilting flower. I walked over to it and kneeled down. It seem that the flower was stretching over to me, like I was the sun that would give it life. I stuck out my hand to touch it. My finger tip brushed against one of the petals. The flower then sprang up, no longer wilting. I sat back, astounded at what happened. I looked back into the sky. But it was not only the moon anymore. Hundreds of lights had joined it, all floating from a village. I decided to go there. Surely someone could help me.

Merida's P.O.V

Midnight of the Summer Solstice

I remember being scared. I didn't know who or where I was. There was fire everywhere though. But then, I was being pushed up. The fire was pushing towards the sky. There the moon was. I wasn't scared anymore. It told me my name was Merida. Nothing else. The fire slowly set me down onto the ground. Flames swirled around me. I swiped my arm to the side and a path was made for me.

On my back was a bow and arrows. I pulled off the bow, its texture familiar in my hands. I glanced at the moon. Its beams shown upon a tree about 50 meters away. I pulled out and arrow and drew it back on the string. I breathed in and back out, slowly releasing the arrow. But then the moon beams faded and appeared 5 meters to the left. In my mind, I imagined the arrow turn and hitting the bulls eye. The arrow I had shot did just that. The moon gave me a couple more targets which, by willing the arrow to hit, was a bull's eye each time. After the fourth hit, I heard voices shouting something. I decided to follow the voices so I could ask where I was and get my bearings.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Midnight of the Autumn Equinox

I remember being scared. I didn't know who or where I was. There was rocks and dirt on top and under me. But then everything fell off me as the ground beneath me began to rise. I looked at the sky. The moon was so bright and I realized I wasn't scared. It was then when I knew my name was Hiccup. The ground slowly sunk back down. I stood up and looked around. There was rocks and dirt everywhere. I did a sweeping motion with my hand and the dirt moved out of my way. I then looked down at my armor. I was dented and practically broken. I rubbed my hands over it. The dents smoothed out and the holes where sealed.

I slowly made my way down the hill, towards a little village. There were torches lit and I could hear voices. I headed that way. I needed to find out where I was.

_Hello! I hope you like it so far! At the end, you'll find out what happened. Sorry if each entry was too similar. And also, you'll find out what Hiccup's other power is soon. I couldn't do it in this chapter. Thanks for reading! And if anyone knows, what is Jack's and Merida's siblings' names? Also, this takes place after Tangled, Brave, and How to Train a Dragon but before Rise of the Guardians and How to Train a Dragon 2. Sorry if the wording isn't right but I am forgetful. Please review!_

BELIEVER99


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V

Note to self: work on landings.

I stumbled into town. People were walking around and kids were playing.

"Hello," I greeted a man. He didn't respond.

"Hello, can you tell-" the woman I was talking to turned and walked away.

"Okay…" I continued on. A bunch of kids were running towards me. I bent down to ask them.

"Hey, could you-" I gasped. The kids passed right through me, creating a hollow feeling inside. I took a step back. A woman walked through me from behind, then a man. I turned and saw my reflection. I had white hair and bright blue eyes. That didn't seem right. I turned again, this time a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked through me. I sucked in air, feeling as if my heart was ripped out. I wondered why she hurt the worst. I decided to follow her.

She walked a ways, sniffing and crying as she went, before she entered a little wooden cabin. Inside a woman who also had brown hair and eyes sat in a rocking chair, silently crying. The little girl walked up to her and sat on her mother's lap.

"Mommy," the girl whispered. "I miss Jack." She burst out into tears, crying into her mother's shoulder.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

When I walked into the kingdom, everyone was crying. But I didn't know why.

"What happened?" I walked up to one man. He didn't respond. He just stared up into the sky watching the lanterns. I continued walking until I came up to two people having a conversation.

"What a horrible thing to have happened." A woman said.

"The princess was so young. She shouldn't have died." An older man responded.

"The lanterns are beautiful though."

"Well, now instead of just releasing them on her birthday, they are going to do it on her death day."

"He should have died," the woman told the man.

"Neither of them should have." He responded.

Deeply troubled, I moved on. I passed many houses and ended up at the castle gates.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel. What is going on?" I asked the guards. They didn't respond. Irritated, I walked up to the door but before I could open it, a man walked out. His brown hair was unkept and messy. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Good evening Prince Flynn." Flynn turned and stared at the guard who had addressed him.

"Good evening? Do you think this a good evening?! My wife is dead! Princess Rapunzel is dead!" He shouted at them before turning to face me. I looked at him hard. I was sure I knew him but I couldn't remember. And did he say Princess Rapunzel?

"Hi, could you-" I yelped. He went right through me. I felt hollow inside. I turned and ran down the street, tears coming from my eyes. No one could see me! I stopped near a shop. In its window was a mirror. Looking in it I saw I had light green eyes and a ton of golden hair (which I already knew). But that didn't seem right. Something was different. Next to the mirror was a sign.

REST IN PEACE, PRINCESS RAPUNZEL OF CORONA

Underneath was a picture of a young woman with short brown hair and light green eyes. It was me.

Stumbling backwards, I turned and ran out of the kingdom.

Merida's P.O.V.

I followed the voices through the charred remains of trees. They were searching for something.

"Merida!" A gruff man cried. Was he calling me? Why? It felt like I should know him.

After about 3 hours of searching and crying, the search party went back to the village. I followed.

At the front gate, a woman with brown hair and three redheaded boys stood. I walked up to them, trying to remember how I knew them.

"Merida?" The queen was close to tears. The king shook his head, crying in loud sobs.

"Yeah, could you help-" I gasped when the woman walked right through me, making me feel sick inside. The queen went and hugged the man, crying as hard as him. The boys then rushed passed, going through me as well. They gathered in the hug, whimpering.

"Oh my daughter! Merida my little girl," the king cried.

"Our brave little princess," the queen sobbed. I ran.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

After walking for a while, I came up to a Viking village. A group of Vikings stood huddled together talking and planning something. I walked over to them.

"Group one, check the upper portion while group two searches the bottom portion. The teens will look from their dragons. We have to find him." The man who was talking was a big gruff man.

After the group dispersed, the man turned to a blond who had tears running down her cheeks. She looked at him before giving him a hug.

"I am s-sorry," she whimpered. That seemed wrong. For some reason, it felt as if the girl should be strong and hides her feelings.

"It is okay, Astrid. We'll find him. We will find Hiccup," the man reassured her.

"Hello, do you mind helping me?" I asked. Neither of them responded.

"Um-," I was interrupted when a pitch black dragon came flying over to them. The girl, Astrid, walked over to him and gave him a hug. Huge tears were rolling down his face.

"Hey, Toothless," Astrid rubbed his head.

"I need to go help search for him," the man turned. I expected him to see me. He didn't. I gasped and fell forward. He walked right through me. I slowly stood up.

"C-can you help me?" I asked the girl as I walked towards her. She turned like she heard me but then looked away again.

"Let's go, Toothless," she mumbled and turned to go.

"Wait-," I gasped when she too walked right through me. I ran deeper into the village, not knowing where I was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stay here. I couldn't remember and I couldn't be seen. I looked at the moon while I flew.

"What happened? Why don't I remember?" the moon didn't respond.

"It's your fault! No one can see me!" I yelled, No answer. I stuck my arms out and allowed the wind to take me away.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was going so I just let my feet guide me. I ran and ran.

I pitched forward when my foot caught a branch on the ground. Stumbling, I fell through a curtain of vines. I stopped to catch my breath. Ahead of me sat a tall tower. It felt as if I was being drawn to it, but there was no way up. I looked up into the sky. The moon's beams of light shown on a spot on the bottom. I cautiously walked over to it. Touching the brick, I realized that it was loose. I pulled it out. Five other bricks came out as well, revealing a passage way. I slowly headed up the stairs.

At the top was a trapped door. Pushing that up, I found myself in a room with paintings covering every wall. I walked to one with a girl watching the lanterns in the sky. It was amazing. I continued looking around. Something by the window caught my eye. I walked over to it. It was a dagger with blood on the tip. All of a sudden, my head pounded. I grabbed my temples and grimaced with pain. I should remember this! I suddenly didn't want to be in this tower. I needed to get out.

Once I got out of that dreadful tower, I looked up at the moon.

"What happened? Why can't I remember?" I started crying.

Merida's P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was. I just kept running until I came to a clearing. It was lined with huge rocks. I walked into the circle and sat down in the middle. Tears trickled down my face. I looked up to see the moon.

"Why did you do this to me?" I yelled out. I couldn't remember anything. I wanted to. But I was blank. I needed to know who I was.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I ended up at a forge. There wasn't a light on so I went inside.

There was metal and tools and all kind of inventions. It was all calling to me. First, I decided that I needed a torch to see. In my mind, I went through all the things I would need. But before I could start, I bumped into something at my feet. It was a torch. But what interested me the most was that it was my exact design. I lit it.

I ran my fingers along all of the material piled onto a table. My mind ran with things to make. And I made them. But not with my hands. I would think of something and then voilà! It was built.


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later

Jack's P.O.V.

I flew low to the ground, dragging my staff, creating a trail of ice. It was funny watching people slip and fall.

Laughing out loud, I froze a small pond that someone was trying to fish on, causing him to yell in frustration and surprise.

Sighing, I landed on top of a house. I watched a group of kids run past, laughing and smiling. Frowning, I walked off towards the woods. Always lonely, invisible.

Rustling leaves over to my left brought me out of my thoughts. I gripped onto my staff, turning towards the noise.

"What have we got here?"

I whirled around to see Bunnymund. I smirked, leaning against my staff.

"Hello, Bunny. Whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"Just to pick something up." He motioned with his hand. All of a sudden, two yetis grab me from behind and shove me in a sack.

"Let's go," I heard Bunny tell the yetis before they opened a magic portal and tossed me through.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

A little girl sat crying. I slowly walked up to her and knelt down. I place my hand on the ground. Form that spot, a white flower grew. The little girl gasped when she saw the beautiful flower bloom. Squealing with delight, she plucked it and ran home.

Smiling, I made my way through the town, making flowers bloom and grow. Little girls would pick the flowers and braid them into each other's hair. I tugged at my hair. I knew they would love to braid it but how could they when they couldn't see me.

"Hello!" I turned around. There stood, or should I say flew, Toothiana, the tooth fairy.

"Hello, Toothiana! What are you doing here? It's not night time yet," I asked.

"Oh, well, North had another job for me," she responded.

"And what was that?" I inquired.

"Oh, he told me that I had to bring you back to the Pole." She smiled at me.

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh, you'll have to see when we get there!" She pulled out a globe, whispered North Pole and threw it. A Portal opened up.

"Are you coming?" Tooth looked back at me. I nodded my head and stepped through the portal.

Merida's P.O.V.

_THUD_

The arrow I shot sunk deep into the wood, joining about 20 others. Pulling two more out, I placed one in my mouth while I fired the other. Quickly replacing the first, I shot the second.

_Crack_

I stopped, listening. I knew it wasn't a villager. Ever since they saw my arrows in the trees, they stayed out of the woods, believing my spirit was still there. Which I was.

Out from behind a bush, a really short man came into view. He was completely gold. I drew my bow back, placing an arrow on the string. The man just shook his head and reached into his coat, pulling out a gold ball. He threw it at me and before I had time to react, it hit me in the head. I fell over, dreaming of arrows flying, hitting their mark every time.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I carefully positioned the last machine in place before I went and sat down at the back of cave. I pulled out a notebook and began drawling. I first drew Toothless and then Astrid. I knew they were important.

After I finished, I added them to the other pictures along the wall.

_Bang_

I ran over to my machine. There, I saw my trap had caught Santa Clause or North.

"Ah, Hiccup! Good trap! Now get me out," he struggled in the net. I walked over and pulled a lever on the machine, which then pulled the net back inside it.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Yes, you are to come with me back to Pole. Let's go," He pulled out a globe.

"Wait! W-why would I want to go with you? I am perfectly fine…" I trailed off.

"You are lonely, no? Well, you come with me and you meet others like you." He persuaded.

"Others like me?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida. You will meet them at Pole." He told me.

"Fine, I'll come." North threw the globe and we both passed through it.

_Okay… for the next chapters, I am writing in third person. It will go back to first person when they are split up. And originally, each were going to have like two powers each but I decided that they each have multiple powers, some relating to their personality, talents and season they represent. _


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Pole, four portals opened. Out of the first one came Bunny, two yetis and a sack. From the second one came Tooth and Rapunzel. Sandy came out of the third one dragging an unconscious Merida. And last but not least came North and Hiccup out of the last one.

"Looks like everyone is here," North looked around the room. "Sandy, wake that one up. And Bunny, let Jack out." North looked pointedly at Bunnymund.

"Alright, alright," Bunny mumbled as he untied the sack. Jack cautiously crawled out.

"Ah, Jack! Nice of you to join us. You obviously know Bunny." North motioned to the Easter bunny.

"Obviously," Jack nodded his head.

"And Tooth,"

"Hi!" Tooth waved.

"And Sandy." Sandy smiled and waved.

"And who are they?" Jack motioned to the other three.

"Well, this is Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup."

"You better tell me right now you brought me here! I was having a great time-," Merida started.

"Doing what you have been doing for five years, lassie? Doesn't sound so great," Bunny cut her off. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but stopped herself.

"Ah, well, Man on Moon choice you four." North told them. There was a long silence.

"Chose us for what?" Hiccup was the first to break the silence.

"To become guardians! You are four seasons." North told them. But they just stared at him.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, each of you is a season. Jack is winter, Rapunzel is spring, Merida is summer, and Hiccup is autumn. Manny has called you four to become guardians and help us protect the children," Tooth explained.

"Protect them from what?" Merida asked. The four guardians glanced at each other before they responded.

"From Pitch Black," North told them.

"The Boogeyman?" Jack laughed.

"Yes, from boogeyman! But he is not alone. He has three creations now. Witch, demon bear and red death dragon." North replied.

"No," Merida said.

"What?" North was shocked someone would deny Man on Moon.

"You have no right to pluck me up and make me do this. Choose someone else," Merida huffed.

"Yeah, the only reason I came was because you said there were others lie me but I don't see how we could be any different," Hiccup added.

"No, I am not doing all work and deadlines. I am all snow and fun times." Jack added. Rapunzel stayed quite.

"You don't get it, do ya?" Bunny said as he hopped forward. "We didn't choose you, the Man on the Moon did!" He looked at Merida. "And you are all invisible to everyone because no one believes in you." He glanced at Hiccup.

"Let's just give them some time to think about it," Tooth suggested. The other guardians nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Merida, right?" Rapunzel tried to break the silence.

"Yeah," Merida nodded.

"I'm Rapunzel. Where are you from?"

"The Highlands," Merida mumbled.

"Do you have any family there?" Rapunzel asked. Merida hesitated before answering.

"I don't know." Merida noticed the three were staring at her.

"Well, what about you?" Merida tried to change the topic.

"Well, I'm from Corona and I don't know either," Rapunzel told her.

"Wait, how do you not know?" Hiccup asked the girls.

"Do you have a family?" Merida asked. He hesitated before shaking his head no.

"I don't know," Hiccup muttered.

"What about you, um?" Rapunzel asked Jack.

"My name is Jack and I don't know either. I just remember waking up and the moon and being able to control the wind and making it snow." He huffed.

Rapunzel's, Hiccup's and Merida's eyes widened.

"That's what happened to me too," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Same."

"So, you guys have powers, too, then?" Hiccup asked. The others nodded.

"Do you guys remember?" Rapunzel whispered. She received three nos.

After some silence, they began showing each other their powers.

_I am updating a lot because I really want everyone to meet my OCs. Reviews are appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

Things went well until Jack froze Merida's feet to the floor. And let's just say that summer and winter don't get along to well. Jack and Merida started firing at each other and calling each other names that cannot be repeated.

"Stop your bickering! We got worse problems right now." Bunny barged through the room, with Sandy and North behind him.

"What's up, Cottontail?" Jack asked. Bunny glared.

"Tooth Palace is under attack," North told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Merida exclaimed.

"Does everyone have some sort of weapon?" Bunny replied. Jack nodded, gripping his staff. Merida loaded her bow while Rapunzel pulled out her pan. She received some strange looks.

"Hiccup?" North raised his eyebrows.

"W-well, I am, uh better and making weapons than using them," Hiccup confessed. North shrugged his shoulders.

"No time now. We will get you weapon later," he said as he lead them out of the room.

"We will take sleigh," North told them.

"No, way. I'm not about to ride in some rickety old sleigh," Jack told them. But then the doors opened and out charged eight huge reindeer attached to a huge sled. The four kids were amazed.

"Alright, one ride," Jack said.

"How does it work?" Hiccup asked, mesmerized.

"Well, I don't know. Hop in!" North said, grabbing Bunny and throwing him in the back. The others followed.

"Buckle up!" North called.

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?" Bunny yelled.

"It's just a figure of speech," North said before whipping the reins. The reindeer took off down the tunnel. They all screamed, either in delight or fear. Then, as quickly as they had started, they were in the air. Sandy had his arms up and was smiling. Rapunzel was a bit nervous at first but then hung over the side, touching the clouds. Merida didn't seem to have a problem with flying but didn't seem to enjoy it either. Hiccup was too busy trying to figure out how the sleigh worked. Bunny was gripping the sides. Jack, seeing Bunny's discomfort, leaned over the edge.

"Hey, Bunny, check out this- ahhh!" Jack fell over the side.

"What? Anyone? He just-" Bunny looked over the side to see Jack sitting on the blades.

"Awe, you really do care," Jack smiled.

"Bloody show pony," Bunny grumbled. North threw a snow globe and they were transported to the Tooth Palace. They all gasped, seeing all of the damage. There wasn't a single thing that wasn't broken. Rapunzel was the first to see Tooth. She pointed her out and North landed the sleigh.

"They took everything," Tooth whimpered as they walked up to her.

"Who?" Merida asked.

"The nightmares. They took all of the teeth and my fairies!"

"Why would Pitch want teeth?" Jack asked.

"The teeth hold memories. That's why we collect them and keep them for the children," Tooth explained.

"M-memories?" Hiccup sputtered.

"You four look like you seen ghost," North told them.

"All I know is that I woke up and was invisible. I don't remember before or what happened to me… I don't have any memories," Jack said.

"You don't remember who you were before you were chosen?" North asked, bewildered. The four shook their heads.

"But if we get the teeth back, will we get our memories?" Hiccup asked. Tooth nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Merida exclaimed.

"Let's go get Pitch," Rapunzel said, heading back towards the sleigh.

"What have we got here?" a voice called out. The four seasons jumped and looked around frantically while the older guardians made faces of disgust and hatred.

"Pitch! Where are my fairies?" Tooth yelled to a figure forming out of the shadows.

"Don't worry about them. I'll keep them safe. You should worry about yourself," he smiled cruelly when Tooth fell to the ground. North helped her up.

"Wait, what happened?" Rapunzel asked. She regretted it when Pitch turned his attention to her.

"Children have stopped believing in me," Tooth whispered.

"Look what we have here! Four new guardians? Looks like the Man on the Moon is finally losing his touch." Pitch smiled.

"We're not guardians," Merida growled.

"So, why are you here? Oh, is it to get your memories? Well, you're in the wrong place. I have your memories," Pitch laughed as he disappeared in the shadows.

"Oh, and Bunny, you might want to check your precious eggs. Isn't Easter in a couple of days?" Pitch said, disappearing once more.

"I need to go," Bunny said.

"Yes, we will come in sleigh. You go ahead," North said, motioning for the girls to help Tooth. Bunny tapped the ground and a hole appeared. He quickly disappeared into it. The others loaded into the sleigh and were off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, no," Hiccup whispered. They all looked at the wreckage. Egg shells were everywhere, completely destroyed. All of the plants were uprooted and the river was an ugly brown color. They found Bunny sitting on a rock, cradling two halves of a little egg.

"It's gone. I can't even make more! He destroyed everything," Bunny told them. They all stood in silence.

"Bunny, we have to go," North said as Sandy walked over to him, offering him a hand up.

"What the-!" Bunny exclaimed when Sandy's hand disappeared. Sandy stared at his arm then a look of dread filled his face. He did a complex set of symbols before turning back to the sleigh.

"What did he say?" Rapunzel asked.

"Dream Castle is under attack," North told them.

"In other words, Pitch stole Sandy's sand," Bunny said grimly. They all piled onto the sled before they took off.

"It must have been beautiful," Rapunzel whispered, even though everything was black and ruined. There was a huge castle and a river and trees. But the sand that it all was made from was black. They stood in silence.

"We need to go, mates. Pitch will attack the Pole next," Bunny sighed. Nodding in agreement, they all piled back onto the sleigh. North threw the snow globe and they flew through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

They were relieved when they saw that the Pole hadn't been destroyed. All eight of them piled out of the sleigh and headed to the globe room.

"What are we going to do?" Tooth whispered, standing next to North.

"We will go on as planned." North said, turning to the kids. "First, weapons."

"Alright, listen up. You will be taught and trained using multiple weapons and will choose the one you are best at using. We'll start with swords, daggers, bow and arrows, and many others," Bunny explained. The teens nodded. First day of training.

Three hours later, they were done. Merida had chosen her bow and arrows, obviously, Jack his staff and Rapunzel her pan and Hiccup a sword. They all were given a dagger.

"You will use borrowed weapons until we can get you your own," North told them. Then he had an idea.

"Hiccup!" The boy flinched. "You shall build weapons! Come." Hiccup eagerly followed the large man out of the room. The others sat around the globe, just talking. About 5 minutes later, North came back.

"All set up. Hiccup says it will take hour."

"Oh, but you don't have an hour," a voice called out. Pitched walked out of the shadows. They jumped to their feet, weapons in hand.

"Get lost, you bloody creep," Bunny yelled.

"Hmmm, well, you see, that won't do. I can't get lost," Pitch paused. "But you can." He then pulled out seven globes from behind his back and threw them. They all opened.

"You missed," Jack smirked.

"I wasn't aiming for you," Pitch shot black sand right at them, causing each one to fall back. The four guardians disappeared through their portals and the three kids came awfully close. When Pitch saw the three, he shook his head, disappearing and reappearing down next to them. He first went over to Rapunzel, who was the closest to a portal. Squatting down, he pushed her back into the portal. He then moved on to Merida, who was struggling to her feet. Seeing Pitch walking towards her, she tried lunging around him, only to have him knock her to the side and into the portal Punzie had fallen into. Pitch then turned to where Jack had been. He wasn't there.

"Where did you send them, Pitch?" Jack yelled, sending a blast of ice towards the boogeyman.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you where they are," Pitch smiled. "If you give me your staff."

"Why would I do that? I don't need your help finding them." Jack said.

"Oh, but you do. All different places, four of them weak and powerless… they'll be lost forever." Jack scowled at Pitch before reluctantly handing over the staff.

"Now, tell me where they are," Jack said.

"No," Pitch smiled cruelly before lunging forward, knocking Jack backwards. Off balanced, Jack tried to grab his staff, before falling backwards and disappearing into the portal. Pitch laughed before turning around. There, in the doorway was Hiccup, glaring at the boogeyman. Before Pitch could react, the boy had lunged at him, knocking the staff out of his hands and into the almost closed portal.

"No! Look what you have done!" Pitch screamed, turning to face Hiccup. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a globe, and threw it behind Hiccup. Pitch shot black sand at the boy who fell backwards into the portal.

"Now that's done," Pitch said, heading towards the present making room.


End file.
